Relax,Relapse
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: Sasuke a self hating, self mutilating teenager gets sent to a mental hospital where he meets Naruto. A schizophrenic with two personalities. There they begin a new twisted romance. Yaoi read and review. Co-written with Kilito
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my first story being written for the Naruto fandom, so be nice and junk ok? The pairing is sasunaru so if you don't like don't read. And let's not forget to mention the most important thing of all… Kilito and I are co-writing this story!! So that basically means that this story is already the most epic thing to happen ever, Lol jk but really he's an amazing author so you should check his stories out. But anyway on to the first chapter.

Chapter One:

Really. This has got to be the biggest mistake that Itachi has made. But then again, I don't know if I could really call it a mistake. Because we _all _know that Itachi Uchiha does not make mistakes. He's so _fucking perfect_. And I guess that's what makes us so different. He's the Uchiha's last hope. He is our _savior_. Without him our clan would have surely crumpled. And for that I respect him. But at the same time I absolutely _loathe _him for it.

Because of him do you have any idea what I'm expected to live up to? I have to be the absolute best at the academy. I have to be the captain of every sport. I have to have the girls practically fainting at my feet. And I can pull that off. Do you know why? Because I'm Sasuke _fucking _Uchiha and I can do anything. Well at least that's what I keep telling myself. But I'm done now. I'm done lying to myself. I see who I really am, and I hate it. I hate everything about myself. I'm so fake I'd d melt if I stayed in the sun to long. All my life I've been able to cast a spell on everyone around me, and at one point even myself. When people saw me they thought '_wow that sasuke's really got it all!' _and they'd be right if _having it all _meant doubting everything that you've ever done, or trying to live up to your brothers expectations and then realizing that you're never going to meet them no matter how hard you try.

So you know what I did? I gave up. I stopped trying to please anyone. Me and Sakura broke up, I got pulled out of all my honors classes, and I quit every single sports team I've joined. I became secluded and I never talked to anyone at school. And then one miraculous day while I was searching the internet I read a blog that completely changed my life. Self-mutilating was what it was about. I read it, and I have to admit I was fascinated by it. At first I was to afraid to do it. The site warned about cutting to deep, and how even if you didn't intend to you might die. But after I had a huge fight with Itachi about my grades I was finally ready to do it. I took the razorblade and sliced it right across my left wrist. And ooh! The pleasure that followed. It was like a release to me. It felt so good that my body was becoming physically addicted to it. Like a druggie needed his fix, I needed to bleed. And bleed I did. Everyday when I got home, and every night before I went to bed. Sometimes I even did at school, the pain of the cut and the fear of getting caught was an even better sensation. The adrenaline flowing through my veins, it was now my life!

But because nothing in my life has ever gone right for me, something this enjoyable would soon be taken from me. And indeed it was. One day when I came home from school Itachi was there to greet me at the door.

"What's up?," I asked him upset because my body was already going into withdrawal without the pain

"hhmm. Sasuke I was doing laundry this morning and do you know what I saw?"

"Uhm I don't know Itachi maybe sheets. Oh My God. A pillow or two? It must have been terrifying for you,"

"Don't be a smartass Sasuke. I was wondering if you could explain to me why your sheets are blotted with blood."

'_Oh shit.' _I mentally started to panic. But only mentally of course, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't panic.

"I don't know maybe something died in the laundry or something…"

"SASUKE DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!"

'_My god. It's someone's time of the month'_

And while I was laughing to myself about the joke I had made about Itachi I didn't realize that he was two feet in front of me, and reaching for my sleeves. I tried to jerk my arm away but it was to late, he had an iron grip across my wrists. And under the force I could actually feel some of my scars opening up. And then up goes my sleeve. And that ladies and gentleman is when my official descent into hell officially began.

Of course he started with the typical act. _Oh my God. My baby brother how could I not have noticed this I'm an awful brother! _And of course typically I ignored it. We all know that you're perfect in everyway Itachi so just stop kidding yourself. And that was when he decided I needed help. And I mean professional help. So that brings us into our current situation. This is me. Sasuke Uchiha 16 years old on his way to stay at Aspen Springs Wellness Center. And to put it quite literally my brothers sending me to the _fucking nut house_. Of course I protested. But he said he'd never forgive himself if he didn't get me help the help I needed. And oh great we're here. The brochure said that'd it be easier to just drop me off, so the family could begin to get over the fact that their child is staying here. This really means "You guys go have fun without the fucked up child living in your home! Come back when he's normal!" So here I am alone in Aspen Springs. My first observation of the place is that it's white, like color could really send a suicidal kid off the edge.

And now some lady is trying to talk to me. She's trying _way_ to hard, which is why in turn _I'm_ trying even harder to ignore her. Something about therapy, group sessions, and not being alone here. And now some really hot guy just walked in front of me. He could be normal, but then again I don't know, looks can be deceiving. I'm the perfect example of that. Wow this lady is still talking. Now it's something along the lines of: not enough rooms, Naruto Uzumaki, roommate.

Wait wait hold on? This kid is my roommate? I can feel my eyebrows instinctively rising. Naruto Uzumaki. Well well this could be interesting. I wonder what type of person this Naruto is. And I'm wondering even more if this kid is as fucked up as me.

Finally I finished. Review peeps :

xo,

decoratedxemergencce AND Kilito


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S AN IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT CHAPTERS AND P.O.V.**

**DecoratedXEmergencee is Sasuke.**

**I (kilito) am Naruto**

**All chapter with an odd number are in Sasuke's p.o.v because DecoreatedXEMergencee is writing them. **

**And all chapter with an even number are in Naruto's p.o.v because I (kilito) am writing them. :D**

**Sorry for the confusion we may have caused. x**

So yeah...

"_This is Kyuubi"_

"This is Naruto"

'These are thoughts'

...and this is me rambling on... LET'S GO!

**BTW! I dedicate all my chapters to LILICO! He is a total Uchiha, he even does the cave man grunts, has the cool hair. Pretty much one facial expression and i just love him to bits. Love you James! Can't wait to see your sex face! x**

"...We're all mad here! :D

"Naruto, this is your new roommate Sasuke Uchiha." The lady I know all too well as Karin smirked as she pushed the teen into my room. "We have a shortage of rooms, you'll have to deal with him for the time being."

There was a short silence as i looked the boy over, he looked normal to me, but then again everybody's normal until you get to know them. He was looking down at his battered black converses and had his hands in his pockets, sleeves rolled down. He was of a pale complexion and his jet black fringe covered half of his face. The silence was broken swiftly as Karin pushed the boy closer towards me.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get changed." She demanded.

The boy just looked down at the white scrubs and looked back up at her with one perfectly raised eyebrow.

Karin blatantly rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, you're in here cause your suicidal. You can't wear your own clothes, especially with the way you're dressed. Shoe laces, drawstrings on your hoodie, studded belt. It's all a health hazard. So i

suggest you take it all off before you get us both into trouble." She commanded, her voice taking on a dangerously low tone.

The boy just smirked and made a "hn" noise that seemed to annoy her further and cause her to growl under her breath.

"Just hurry up, it's almost lunchtime." She said before finally slamming the door leaving me alone in my room with a stranger as he hesitantly began to take off his clothes.

First his matrix looking jacket, then the Avenged Sevenfold hoodie, next came the plain black t underneath, and finally his fishnet vest top and arm warmers.

He stood topless, his skin an ivory colour and body muscular. My eyes trailed down his washboard abs and across his strong arms. The veins is his arms became more prominent as he clenched and unclenched his fingers, getting used to the feel of not having his gloves on. It was then that i noticed all the deep slits running up and down both arms, front and back. Some looked deep and fresh whilst others were fading but still the red stood out against his skin. A large hand ran down his body past his slim hips and found itself on the large belt buckle in the shape of an ace of spades card. It was then that he decided to flick his head so all of his hair fell to one side of his face and looked up, directly at me. His eyes were the same dark shade of ebony as his hair and his kohl eyeliner just accentuated the contrast between his skin and eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His chiselled jaw, strong cheek bones, beautifully dark eyes and bright red lips.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards as he smirked at me. He licked his chapped lips and spoke in a deep voice that i could only describe as phone sex worthy.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

I could feel all the blood in my body rush to my face and i must have been the colour of a tomato because he gave a self satisfied smirk before turning his back on me.

'_Hey kit, he's hot. Don't you think?' _Kyuubi asked.

Why did he have to talk to me now? He's the reason I'm in here, he's always getting me into trouble.

'_Hey kit, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you or ill take over like last time.'_

"No please don't, I can't afford another day in isolation I hate that place. It's so...isolated..." I spoke quietly to Kyuubi hoping that the boy opposite me wouldn't hear.

"_So do you agree or disagree?"_

"If i answer, will you leave me alone?"

"_Perhaps..."_

"Then yes, yes he is. Can you go now?"

And just like that, he was gone. I was glad that the boy didn't hear me because i was hoping that i could try and make friends. There weren't many people in this hospital that were approachable, but seen as i was spending god knows how long with this teenager, it was worth a shot.

"H-hey..." I cursed my voice for cracking on me. "Umm...What's your name?"

He began to undo his belt and didn't look up at me.

'Maybe he didn't hear me...Maybe he's shy."

"Cause my name's Nar-"

"I know what your name is dobe." He spoke slowly as if he was speaking to an idiot.

'_Did you hear that, he just called you a dobe.' Kyuubi teased._

"I know he just called me a dobe, I'm not deaf you baka."

Sasuke looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Did you just talk to yourself?" he asked with an eyebrow raised as the pulled the white top over his head.

"No i didn't. I was talking to Kyuubi." I said matter of factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, your either imagining seeing this Kyuubi person or your schizophrenic..." He calculated.

"Well its the last one, and im not really schizophrenic because Kyuubi is actually there but i'm the only one who can hear him."

I waited for that "you crazy son of a bitch" look that i always got. But it never came. He didn't roll his eyes and he didn't make a dumb comment. Just nodded and shrugged.

"Okay then." He said and turned his back on me once again as he pulled down his jeans., revealing his grey boxers with purple and green aliens on them.(A/N: I have these! And the aliens all have 3 eyes and tentacles!" )

'_Tell him his boxers are sexy.'_

"Now why would i go and tell him his boxers are sexy? I don't even know his name." I protested to Kyuubi and the boy turned his head to me.

"Sasuke," He stated as he kicked off the baggy fabric that had pooled around his ankles. "And tell Kyuubi i said thanks. My ex-boyfriend left them on my floor, so i've claimed them."

I blushed and blinked hard. His ex boyfriend.

'_Did he just say ex-boyfriend as in, BOYfriend?" _He sounded like a fangirl.

"Yes he did just say ex boyfriend as in friend that's a boy. Why? Are you homophobic?"

'_Homophobic? How can i be? Are you forgetting who's head im in?' _I could feel Kyuubi rolling his eyes.

"Are you implying that i'm gay?" I was shocked.

'_Well ive seen some of the pictures that run through your mind and ive yet to see a girl...' _Kyuubi teased.

"So i find guys more arousing then girls. So sue me."

It was then that i realised Sasuke could hear our conversation, even if to him it would seem one sided.

He pulled the draw sting of his trousers tightly and then tied it into a small bow.

"So, you're not gay?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean...Why'd you make that sentence sound so complicated?" I puffed my cheeks out and received another smirk from the pale skinned boy.

He opened his mouth to speak when we were interrupted by a bell, signalling lunch.

"Come on newbie. Its lunchtime and im starved!" I cheered and pulled the unlocked door open, making my way to the mess hall.

"And when we get there don't let me forget to introduce my friend Gaara. He's just like me!" I beamed at Sasuke who followed right behind me.

So yeah...that's our second chapter finished. Do you want to review? I bet you do. Go ahead and click that little purple button. Go on. You know you want to.

Love from Kilito & DecoratedXEmergencee


End file.
